


Made for Each Other

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Genderfluid Character, Homosexuality, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, people not realizing they are being creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: In a world where each person has a soulmate that is supposed to be their perfect match, Hector cannot believe his rotten luck at finding Celina, the worst possible match for him. Despite fate telling them that they belong together, she shows no interest in him and he cannot understand what the two of them would ever have in common. Still, despite everything, he believes that there must be something about Celina that he can't see. There has to be something that they need from one another to be complete.





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying, okay. Please give me time to get to the kinky stuff, as I like a slow build up. I will try to post about once-twice a week. Also, tags that have not come up yet are marked so that people are no blind sided later.

She sits across from him, twisting a loose cherry stem between her fingers and avoiding eye contact. Aside from when they ordered their drinks and meals, the two of them have not spoken. It’s clear to him that she does not want to be here. He, on the other hand is excited. They both agreed to this date, but it seemed as though only he cared about it going well.  
He glances at the dark red pattern weaving itself across the back of her hand and down her wrist. The sight of it fills him with joy and intrigue, but she appears to be disinterested. He looked down at the matching mark on his hand and smiled slightly.  
“So, do you have any hobbies?” He asks her in an attempt to break the silence.  
Her eyes dart over to him, her face perpetually annoyed.  
She gives him a shrug and continues to focus her attention elsewhere.  
“I like gardening personally, I even grow a lot of my own herbs and vegetables.” He decides to answer the question instead, trying to break the ice.  
She gave a sigh that was a little too loud and motioned for the waiter to bring her another drink.  
“Is that good?” Her has ordered a glass of water, so his drink was less colorful than hers. He forgot what she called it, but it was a bright orange and it smelled really good from where he was sitting.  
She gave him another shrug.  
“So you drink? Does that mean you’re over twenty-five?” He didn’t know the first thing about her, much less her age. If she was older enough to drink, that would make her older than him by at least four years.  
She stopped twisting the cherry stem, “It’s non-alcoholic. I don’t drink.”  
That was the first thing she said about herself this entire time. If nothing else, he at least knew what not to order her from now on.  
“I see. Could you if you wanted to though?” He was just trying to get something out of her. Anything that would tell him more about the kind of person she was.  
She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion at his question, “Listen, I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all, but this entire thing is not my style. I would rather we just pass this obligatory ritual in peace and then go our own separate ways. No need to ask too many questions, no need to learn too much about each other, no need to force ourselves to try and like each other after we just met.”  
He sank down in his seat at her reaction. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with this date. After all, the red mark across both of their hands was proof that they should be here together. Every person was looking for someone to make them feel complete. Everyone was looking for their soulmate. He was so excited when his mark appeared on his hand after bumping into her on the street, thinking he had finally found the person that would make him feel whole. He had imagined finding her for his entire life and having the same kind of relationship he saw everyone have. She didn’t seem to be into it though.  
Nothing about her was traditional. She only just barely agreed to the date in the first place, originally saying that she had other plans. It took him basically begging her to give him one chance before she conceded. Point was, his supposed soulmate was nothing like what he imagined.  
The two of them went back to silence, only moving once their food arrived. He had ordered a pasta dish with breaded chicken and grated cheese and she went with a steak and some mashed potatoes. He wanted to ask why she went with that dish, but she probably wouldn’t answer him anyway.  
She placed her knife in her right hand to cut and ate with her fork in her left hand. She never switched which hand was holding the utensils and she never cut more than a piece before eating it. Before putting it in her mouth, she placed a lump of the mashed potatoes on each piece. He ate his own food at his own pace. He was definitely a faster eater than her, finishing his meal while she was still a quarter of the way from done.  
When she finally finished, he decided to try talking to her once again, “So, what do you do for a living?”  
She placed her knife and fork down on her plate and pushed herself from the table, grabbing her purse and standing up, “I live my life. You should too. Thanks for wasting your time with me, but I think you were expecting something I wasn’t going to give. Now if you’ll excuse me,” she pulled out a cellphone from her purse and started putting in a number, “I was supposed to call my girlfriend after work and she’ll be worried that I haven’t even messaged her yet.” With that, she walked off and left him dumbstruck and staring into space.  
She just said girlfriend. As in, a girl she is dating. As in, she is dating a girl that is not him. As in, a girl that she does not share a marking with. Something that is not uncommon, sure, but most people leave their partner for their soulmate almost instantly. Would it even be fair to ask her to do that if she was attracted to other girls? He thought that soulmates where supposed to find each other perfect in every way. How could he be soulmates with someone that couldn’t even be attracted to him? Everything was off about this meeting.  
Dejected, he stood up from the table and made his way to the front counter. He was planning to pay for the meal, something he always figured he’d do when he found his soulmate even though he also thought she would be leaving with him. However, the matradee at the front informed him that the woman had paid for both her meal and his right before she left.


	2. Missed Connection

Despite everything, he went to his secondary classes the next day. For some reason he always excepted that he would have to take the next day off after finding his soulmate. He kind of hoped that would be the case, actually, so they could spend the day getting to know each other and figure out why they were destined to be together. Instead, he felt a little bit empty.  
He sat down in his normal seat, in second row back and the center column. He wasn’t usually the first one in, but today was an exception. He needed time to think about what he should do next and use the class computers. He wanted to find the woman who was his soulmate again, but they hadn’t exchanged information or even their names.  
He was still getting used to computers, never having one in his own home growing up since his parents couldn’t afford to have internet at home. It took him a bit longer to use the darned thing than any of his classmates and he lacked a personal one.  
Still, he did know a few tricks after using it for a year and a half at this point. He turned on the system and waited for it to boot up. Once it did, he started searching for any information he could on the woman he met last night.   
Last night, she had been wearing a black pencil skirt and a purple, striped, button-up shirt. She said she was supposed to call someone after work, yet she hadn’t called them by that point. That meant what she was wearing was likely the same as what she wore to work. So, she had to work somewhere the employees were expected to wear business clothing. In addition, they ran into one another while walking down the street. That meant she probably lived close enough to walk to and from work, especially in heels. That means she must work somewhere in the area they met.  
By what little information he had, he knew where he could hang out to try and run into her again. In addition, he had a good headstart on where she might work. If he looked at businesses in the area, he could probably figure out where she worked and go see her.  
When the computer finally turned itself on, he went to work looking up any potential places she could work. After forty-five minutes, he found four potential places, and only because they were very open with their marketing. There were two law offices, one modeling agency, and one temp agency that was well known in the area for finding the secondary students some jobs to help supplement their income.  
He crossed of the temp agency, given that he’d been there enough times to know that she didn’t work there. He would have to check out the other two places at some point.   
He was planning when he could try to visit her, but he was interrupted by someone sitting next to him and tapping his shoulder.  
“I can’t believe you’re real, and using a computer on your own. Man, they grow up so fast.”  
He rolled his eyes at the person, “Hello to you too, Quinn.”  
Quinn shrugged and leaned forward to look at the computer screen, “Dude, I know you’re lonely and all, but you shouldn’t look at these pictures so publicly. It’s considered basic human decency to keep your degeneracy localized to your own room or the strip club,” even saying so, he took the mouse and clicked to save one of the images from the modeling agencies homepage, “She’s cute though. You should probably save her image for later.”  
“I’m not looking at any of them, you perv.” He snapped back.  
“Then what are you doing?”  
With some slight hesitation, but also a small hint of pride, he held up his arm to show off the marking he had gotten from finding his soulmate.  
Quinn’s mouth went wide before curling into a smile, “You lucky bastard. I want to hear the whole story. If you leave out anything I will gut you. Please tell me you have a picture of her. Please tell me she’s one of these lovely ladies so I can live vicariously through you.”  
This was the part where he felt a little embarrassed, “Well, actually,” he paused before continuing, “I don’t know her at all.”  
He waved his hand, as if dismissing the concern, “That’s pretty normal. You get your mark the first time you see them, so it’s normal for the two not to know each other.”  
“No. I mean I don’t know her, even now. We had dinner and everything, but she wouldn’t talk to me. She wouldn’t tell me anything about her. Well, I don’t mean she said nothing. I did manage to find out that she doesn’t drink… and that she has a girlfriend. Is it even possible for her to have a girlfriend and be my soulmate? Wouldn’t her soulmate be a woman or something?”  
“She’s probably bi or something. Stop letting your hormone filled brain overthink. I’m more worried about you saying you didn’t find out anything about her. How are you two going to meet up again?”  
“Well, I plan to look for her. I think she might work in one of the buildings that’s in the area.”  
Quinn scrunched up his face, “Okay, I get why you’re looking so hard for this girl, given that she’s your soulmate and all, but it’s honestly pretty creepy that you probably just spent who knows how long looking for where she might work just so you can stalk her. As your friend, I am putting a stop to that nonsense.”  
“Then what should I do? I can’t just let her go that easily.” Not only was it considered a stigma to get marked but not have your mate at your side, but if they were apart for too long they could develope what was known as marking sickness. Plus, unlike her, he wanted to know why they were apparently destined to be together.  
“Well, class is probably going to start in about fifteen minutes so I don’t have time to run back and get my camera, but if you wanna come with me afterward we can take a picture of your mark and post on the MissedMate site. Someone is bound to point you two in the right direction.”  
If that was the plan that Quinn thought was best, he would go with it. He didn’t like it though. The longer he went without finding out who this woman was, the harder things would get. Especially if either of them developed marking sickness. It wasn’t like it was a disease that would hurt their physical bodies. It would just drive both of them mad over time as their spirits cried out for one another in an attempt to find what they were both missing. Or, that was any old held belief anyway. No one really developed marking sickness, since most people were all to happy to stay with their soulmates.  
“I know it sucks, but trust me when I say we’ll find her.”  
Quinn didn’t even ask permission to held his friend. He would just leap into action, ready to do what he needed to make his friend happy. The two of them were good for one another in the way that only real friends could be.


	3. A Hit

It had been nearly a week since Quinn took a picture of his mark and posted it on the MissedMates site. He had included all the information he thought he needed (date the mark appeared, where they met, what she looked like, etc) but he still wasn’t getting any news on her. It’s as if this woman didn’t really exist and he just dreamed her up. He know that wasn’t the case though, since he had a mark to prove she was real and they really did meet.

He went to bed, staring at his mark and dreaming of what kind of person she was. He knew that she was not very forthcoming when they first met, but he could only imagine that was out of fear. After all, not everyone took being told they were meant to be with some stranger they didn’t know very well.

She didn’t come off that way though. She came off as being very confident and perfectly aware of who she was and what she wanted. When they had sat down for their date, she was dismissive of the entire thing, which was disheartening and rude in his eyes. At the same time, it seemed like she was trying to be nice about conveying her feelings and spoke to him honestly about how she felt. As much as it bothered him at the time, in retrospect he could find that he respected her. Well, respect and totally get turned on by the thought of her.

He couldn’t help it. Soulmates were supposed to be attracted to one another’s traits, and she had quite a few that he really liked. He liked her bluntness and her confidence. He liked her long arms and legs. He liked that she had a little more meat on her bones and that she didn’t attempt to hide it or seemed ashamed about it. He liked that she seemed to genuinely enjoy food and didn’t worry who watched her when she ate. He also liked that she paid for the date, given that he was a broke secondary student. He would never admit to that last one though, since it made him seem like a leech who just wanted a free meal.

On the other hand, those traits also drove him a little crazy. She was so stubborn about even getting to know him that she wouldn’t talk. She dismissed him from the very start, acting as if she had better things to do than to get to know her own soulmate. Granted, he probably shouldn’t expect her to put her entire life on hold just because they found each other. Though, he was more than willing to if she had let him.

There were parts of her that already captivated his heart and parts that drove him absolutely insane. Even if it had only been one date, he was starting to see how they could be soulmates. He wondered if she ever thought of him the same way he thought of her. It would be a comfort to him if she did. At least he wouldn't be alone then.

He found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his pants become a little bit too tight on his frame. He was really starting to hate being away from his mysterious soulmate for so long, since the more he thought about her the more his body craved to be around her. Each day, he found that the thought of her made him just a little more horny than the day before. Some would call that a side effect of being soulmates, he called it putting increasingly high expectations on her and getting turned on by his own imagination.

Still, for the most part he was able to resist the urge to touch himself. He wasn’t a saint or anything, but he would like to get to know his soulmate before deciding he would use her as material to get himself off.

Still, he was really feeling the urge to do something about it this time. Maybe he wouldn’t think of her, but he was smart enough to keep a few porno magazines in his room. Since he didn’t have a computer, he had to make due with the same images he’d been using for a while. He pulled one of the magazines from under his bed, a hiding place he’d been using since he was a teenager, and thanked whatever gods existed that he had sprung for a single room.

When he flipped open the magazine, however, he felt nothing. Yes, the women inside where attractive, but he felt nothing. In fact, it was almost worse than a long, cold shower. Whatever was happening to him, it was driving him crazy. He wondered if this was the onset of marking sickness. It was possible that every part of him craved his soulmate so badly that no other person would do. That was a less than comforting thought, especially to his dick which was starting to get annoyed at being teased.

With a frustrated sigh, he put the magazine back into its hiding place and rolled over in his bed. He had already had all of his classes for the day and he had no plans to go out, since he was waiting for any reply to who his soulmate might be.

He pulled out his phone, outdated by most standards, and started tapping through to reach his texts messages. He was hoping that Quinn had gotten some kind of answer, but his friend had yet to say anything. 

He decided to ask, just in case he had forgotten to check sometime in the last ten minutes:

_ Have you gotten any information yet? _ \- H

 

He waited for a few minutes before getting an answer.

 

_ Hello to you too. I am doing just swell. Thanks for asking.  _

_ No, I haven’t gotten anything yet.  _ \- Q

 

_ Are you sure?  _ \- H

 

_ I checked when I got your text. _

_ Trust me, there is nothing there. _ \- Q

 

_ I can’t take this much more. _

_ I can’t even jerk one out without thinking about her. _

_ And I really don’t want to do that. _

_ I’d prefer to get to know her first. _ \- H

 

_ Too much information. _

_ Just find some chick that looks like her. _

_ It’ll be the same difference. _ \- Q

 

_ No it won’t! _

_ That’s like saying she’s interchangeable with any other girl. _ \- H

 

_ I mean, isn’t she? _

_ It’s not like you know anything about her. _ \- Q

_ She’s not. _

_ She’s my soulmate. _

_ She’s not some girl. _ \- H

 

_ But if you don’t know anything about her, what makes her special? _

_ She’s just another girl. _

_ Just find someone that looks like her and treat yourself. _ \- Q

 

_ You don’t understand love, do you? _ \- H

 

_ I understand it just fine. _

_ You are not in love, my friend. _

_ You are in lust. _

_ Big difference. _

_ Like I said, just find a look-alike and have fun.  _ \- H

 

He was in the middle of typing his reply when Quinn send over another text..

 

_ Holy shit! _

_ You got a hit. _

_ Someone just posted that one of their coworkers has the same mark. _

_ Apparently, she’s been covering it up, but they saw it today. _

_ Pretty harsh if you ask me. _

_ But this means we have a lead on your mystery girl. _

_ You want to go see her? _ \- Q

 

He had to reread the text a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. They finally had an idea of where to find her. He was overcome with happiness and fear. He couldn't wait to see her again and finally get to know her, but he was afraid that she would reject him once again and leave him alone forever. His heart couldn’t take that kind of treatment. Still, he would never gain anything if he never tried.

With some reluctance, he finally replied to Quinn.

 

_...Yes.  _ \- H


	4. My Name

His head was swimming with too many thoughts for him to process. He was excited and terrified to be here, standing in front of her workplace. It turns out that he had been right about where she could be, as he now stood before a set of glass sliding doors leading into a law office.  
Quinn called him a creep for getting the building so specifically right, but he chalked it up to his impressive detective skills. He always did take pride in his ability to locate things no one else could.  
That was neither here nor there, however. For now, he needed to find his mystery girl and convince her to give him a chance. He was going crazy trying to figure out why they were a match for one another.  
He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves and made his way past the double doors. The message he had gotten on the MissedMate site said that she would check-in on the fourth floor and to go in and wait for her. He had been told that if he just showed up, he would see her eventually. That meant that he had no choice than to go up and wait for her to pass by.  
He found the stairwell and made his way up. He was released into a hallway with another set of doors, which he also passes. Inside, he could a warmly lit waiting area with a front desk. There was a man sitting at it, looking at him from the edge of his eyes.  
He went up to the front desk, “Hello, I don’t know if anyone mentioned that I would be stopping by today, but I’m supposed to be meeting with a woman that works here because she’s, well…” He held up his mark in response, unable to complete the thoughts tumbling out of his mouth.  
The man at the front desk pointed to a soft-looking chair against the wall, “Please wait over there for now.”  
He followed the receptionist’s advice and sat himself down in the chair. Then he waited. And he waited. And he waited for a bit longer. Then he swore he saw the universe end and start again. Then, as he looked at the time on his phone, he realized that it had been about fifteen minutes and that he needed to calm down.  
The man at the front desk- who was apparently name Jared according to the plague in front of him- asked if he would like something to drink or eat while he waited. He replied with a no, to which Jared advised that he would want something, as the person he was waiting for had a tendency to arrive whenever she felt like it. So, with a bit of hesitation, he accepted.  
Once he got a cup of coffee and a donut, he continued his waiting. In the meantime, Jared made smalltalk with him.  
“So, how long have they been avoiding you?” Jared started the conversation.  
He takes a sip of the coffee and decides he should have asked for a little more sugar, but doesn't want to bother Jared for anything more, “What?”  
“Your soulmate. How long have they been ignoring you? I know them a little too well to think they just missed you and moved on. So, they must be avoiding you.”  
He shrugged, “We had a first date, but she ran off before we could exchange information.”  
“That sounds about right.” Jared goes back to his desk and continues to work on something unseen, “So, may I ask why you are stalking them?”  
He balks at the insinuation, “I am not stalking her.”  
“Then why are you here at their place of work when it seems they already gave you an answer as to whether or not they want to pursue a relationship with you?”  
“She never gave me a chance. I just want to find out why we’re soulmates. That’s all.”  
“Do they?” Jared does not look up from his computer and continues to type, “It’s pretty selfish of you to assume they want to get to know you. You are not entitled to their time. Please stop acting like it.”  
He doesn’t know how to respond.  
“Listen, they already have a partner. One they love very much and have no interest in leaving. They don’t _need_ a soulmate. They don’t _want_ a soulmate. _You_ need to stop trying to pursue such a one-sided relationship. Move on and form a life outside of them.”  
He continued his silence, unable to rebuke what Jared said.  
“Now, feel free to finish your coffee and donut and, please, go home. Stalkers are not welcome here, so do not come back. If you do, the police will be called immediately.” After that, Jared started to ignore him.  
He didn’t know how to respond, so his mouth just gaped open and words flowed out, “So… why was I told to come here?”  
“So someone could tell you off. Apparently you lack the basic sense to leave people alone when they tell you to. I would have done it in private, but I work all day and don't have time to bother with you otherwise.” He looked over his desk, with a face full of venom, “By the way, she doesn't actually work here. That was a little white lie so we could have this little chat.”  
He was unaware how to react to anything that was said, so he stood up and headed for the door.  
“I’m sorry, but..” He started, a little more quietly than even he intended, “If you see her, since it’s clear you must know her from somewhere, could you tell her that my name is Hector Brown and I go to GTU? Just in case she changes her mind.”  
Without a moment of hesitation, Jared responds, “I won’t. I don’t expect them to suddenly decide they want to hit up their stalker. Now, leave.”  
Hector gets the message. Feeling dejected, he opens the door and heads back to his dorm.


	5. Comforting Talks

Hector and Quinn sat together, munching on a plate of pity chilli fries. Hector drowned his sorrow in the mildly spicy goodness and obviously fake cheese sauce while Quinn chewed on an ice cube from his glass of soda. Neither of them had really spoken much since they arrived, unsure where to even begin.  
Quinn wanted to bring up how Hector should have expected this, given the mystery woman’s proclivity for avoiding him like the plague, but he was the one who suggested trying to find her via the MissedMate site. Deep down, he suspected that his friend knew that he was never going to see the woman again. The idea still put Hector in a bad mood though. He wanted to know just what kind of person his soulmate was and what made them compatible.  
“Listen,” Quinn was the first to break the silence, “I think you need to get your mind off of this girl. I know this great place where-”  
“Do you think it’s me?” Hector asks between fries, “Am I just not meant to find my soulmate?”  
Quinn shrugs, “Maybe she’s just a bitch.”  
Hector stands up immediately and yells at him, “Don’t say that about her. She’s still my soulmate.”  
Quinn waves his hand to try to tell Hector to calm down, “Okay, I get it. Just keep it down. People are going to stare if you make that much noise.”  
He complied, seeing his friend’s point.  
“Dude, I can’t change that your soulmate is avoiding you.” He reached for a fry and plopped it into his mouth, “But I think I know something that might help. There’s this place I go to every now and again and everyone there is super cool. Maybe you can find a nice girl to get your mind off of the one you’re obsessing over.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“C’mon. It can’t hurt. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want and no one will expect you to. You just have to give it a chance.”  
“Why are you making this place sound so sleazy? What kind of place is it?”  
“Oh, right. I need to explain that one. You see-”

The next night, they were there. As Hector stared at the tinted doors in front of him, he had many regrets. He had never been to a dungeon in his life and he hated that Quinn had convinced him to come. He hated that he was in such a desperate state that he leaped at the thought of getting any kind of release, even if it wasn’t sexual. He wasn’t even sure if he was into this kind of thing. Heck, he didn’t know Quinn was into this kind of thing until yesterday.  
“Last chance to turn back.” Quinn said, staring at the door with a hint of glee in his eye.  
“You drove us here. I can’t really go back.” This place was so out of the way of their campus that it was almost insane.  
“I would take you back and just come tomorrow. Like I said, no one is forcing you to be here. I just think this could help get your mind off of your mystery girl.”  
Hector sighed, “No. It’s okay. If you think this will help, then I’ll trust you.”  
“Good. Then let’s go.” Quinn grabbed Hector by the hand and lead him in, pushing the door open to reveal a dimly purple lit front desk. Behind the desk on either side was an unmarked door. At the desk, was a woman in a butterfly mask.   
When the front door opened, she looked up at them, “Good evening and welcome to The Teahouse. First time or returning?”  
Quinn gave the woman a large smile and stepped forward, “Wings, what kind of question is that? You know me.”  
“I’m on the clock, I follow the script. Especially when I see an unfamiliar face. It’s important to set the right atmosphere.” She looked directly at Hector.  
Before he could reply, Quinn chimed in, “That’s my friend. It’s his first time so can we get the starter kit?”  
“Does he know what he likes?” The conversation continued without Hector’s input.  
“Never even tried, so maybe a switch band. He also doesn’t have an medical concerns, so no band for that. Oh, and definitely a rookie band too. Don’t want anyone thinking he’s more experience than he is, now do we?”  
“I know how to do my job.”  
“Do you? Because I could sit pretty comfortably after the last time you had me on the showfloor.”  
“Is that so? I’ll remember to hit a little harder next time.”  
Quinn positively glowed at the comment, “Yes, Ma’am.”  
He held out his wrist to the woman and motioned for Hector to do the same. He did so, still very confused about what just happened. Once she had both of their wrists in front of her, she placed a plastic band around each of their wrists; two on Hector’s. Quinn received a yellow band while Hector got a purple and green band.  
“You may both go prepare in the room to the left. Did he bring a mask?” She was looking at Quinn, but it was clear she was talking about Hector.  
“I brought one for him, don’t worry.”  
“It’s hard not to when Twink is involved.” She gave a smirk and waved them back. He blew a raspberry at her before continuing to drag Hector past the next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may be having a depressive episode (heck, that's why I started writing this. I was hoping to lift the funk). It's why these chapters are so short and irregular. But, unfortunately, that makes them, you know, short. I wanted this one to be longer to fit stuff, but I just can't. As such, all that other stuff is being moved to next chapter and maybe spread around a little. Oh well. Rant over now.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Rant: This work was marked as spam for some reason, and I do not know why? I just find it kind of weird. Is it because I put in tags that haven't come up yet? IDK


End file.
